Hei, Charizard!
by Leila Zen
Summary: Selama ini Charizard, pokemon api milik Green selalu menjadi teman curhat Red. Charizard sebagai teman curhat sekaligus peri cinta yang akan membantu Red mendapatkan hati majikannya. PokeSpe, SHOUNEN-AI/BL, Originalshipping, DLDR, RnR.


**Hei, Charizard!**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Pokemon Adventure (Pokemon SPECIAL) punya Hidenori Kusaka. Cerita ini punya saya.

 **Pairing** : Green x Red (Originalshipping)

 **WARNING** : Contains Shounen-Ai! Semua yang baca fic ini diharapkan bisa memaklumi kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. Dan buat yang tidak suka dengan pairing tidak normal ini diperkenankan untuk tidak membacanya. Anda sudah diperingatkan. Happy Reading! :)

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu di Viridian City, tepatnya di halaman depan Viridian Gym, Red terduduk dengan salah satu pokemon milik Green, Charizard. Yah, memang tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan bersama pokemon api ini. Tapi setidaknya Charizard mengerti dengan semua yang dibicarakan Red, dan bisa merespon dengan sekedar anggukan atau gelengan kepala.

Lalu apa yang dibicarakan Red dan Charizard saat ini?

Yah, ini bukan kali pertama Red bercakap-cakap dengan Charizard milik Green. Red selalu mencurahkan semua isi hati pada sang pokemon. Bisa kita simpulkan, bahwa Charizard kini telah menjadi teman curhat Red. Dan... Mungkin sekaligus.. sebagai peri cinta yang menolong Red dalam masalah percintaannya.

"Hei, Charizard.." Red selalu membuka acara curhatnya dengan kalimat ini. "Apa.. Green sudah mulai peka?"

Melihat Charizard menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, Red menghela.

"... Begitu ya.. Jadi, meskipun selama ini aku selalu mendekatinya, selalu datang menemuinya, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya... Dia masih tidak peka juga..."

Charizard kini menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresi Red. Ingin sekali pokemon api itu memberikan solusi, tapi apa daya, tak satu pun upaya yang terlintas di pikirannya. Sekali punya solusi pun juga percuma, dia tidak akan bisa mengungkapkannya, Charizard kan tidak bisa bicara. Yang bisa dilakukan pokemon api itu hanyalah mendengarkan, dan memberi tanggapan dengan maksud tersirat 'ya', 'tidak', dan 'jangan'.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Red sudah melakukan segala usaha untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Green. Benar, Red sudah lama menyimpan perasaan khusus pada rivalnya itu. Karena selama ini dia dan Green selalu bersaing tentang segala hal. Tapi tanpa disadari waktu dimana mereka selalu bersaing itu membawa rasa kebersamaan. Yang merubah status sang cucu dari rival menjadi sahabat. Dan saat ini Red ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat dengan Green.

Karena itulah, saat ini Red selalu datang berkunjung ke Viridian Gym untuk menemui sang Gym Leader. Bisa untuk menyemangati saat dia ditantang oleh trainer lain, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika Green sedang memiliki waktu senggang. Red memang masih bersikap seperti biasa. Dia hanya sering menyempatkan dirinya untuk berpapasan dengan Gym Leader pujaannya.

"Menurutmu.. Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan supaya Green peka...? Apa aku langsung saja mengatakan padanya?"

Charizard segera menggelengkan kepalanya, melarang Red untuk melakukan hal yang telah disebutkannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Charizard meletakkan cakarnya di dagu. Sedang berpikir rupanya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, ia mendapatkan ide dan segera menoleh kearah Red.

Sang trainer bertopi terkejut ketika Charizard tiba-tiba menatap tajam kearahnya. Lalu hembusan nafas pokemon itu terengah cepat, mirip seperti banteng yang sedang mengamuk. Ada apa dengan Charizard? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"GRRROOAAAAARRR—!"

Red dibuat semakin terkejut setelah melihat Charizard yang sekarang mulai menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, mirip seperti king kong. Ia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, membuat Red langsung lari menghindari semburan api itu.

"H-Hei! Kau ini kenapa?! Charizard! Kendalikan dirimu!"

"GRROOAAARRRR!—"

"Jangan-jangan dia lagi laper lagi.. Mendadak jadi rese gini! Dia kan rese kalo lagi laper!— WHOA!"

Red kembali menghindari serangan oleh semburan flamethower. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Charizard tiba-tiba mengamuk begini? Dia kan pokemon yang jinak, kenapa menyerang manusia? Disaat seperti ini, sepertinya pengalaman Red waktu dia kecil, dimana dia pernah lari dari kejaran warga pemilik pohon jambu yang jambunya ia curi, akan sangat bermanfaat. Red mencoba berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi Charizard tapi tak diduga, makhluk yang mirip dengan naga itu terbang mengejarnya dengan cepat.

"WAAAAA! CHARIZARD SADARLAH! HEI KAU! SETAN YANG MERASUKI CHARIZARD! RASUKI MAKHLUK LAIN! KALAU CHARIZARD YANG KESURUPAN, SATU KOTA VIRIDIAN CITY BISA KEBAKARAN! ARCEUS! BANTULAH HAMBAMU INIII! ALLAHULAILAHAILLAHUWALHAYYULQAYYUM—!"

"GROAAAAARRRRR—!"

Red semakin mempercepat larinya. Merasa sudah tidak tahu pada siapa lagi dia harus minta tolong, akhirnya dia kembali berlari kearah Gym. Sambil berteriak ketakutan tentunya, siapa tahu Green akan datang menolong dirinya.

"WAAAAAAAA! GREEEEEENNN—! TOLOOOOONNGG—! WHOA!"

BRUK

Akh! Dasar batu sialan! Sekarang Red terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung batu. Saat Red membalikkan badannya, ia melihat Charizard sudah mengayunkan kepalan cakarnya kearahnya.

Red menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. Disaat sang trainer bertopi itu kehilangan harapannya, sosok yang sedari tadi diharapkannya, akhirnya muncul. Dia sudah berada didepan Red, melindunginya dari Charizard yang akan memukulnya.

"Hentikan, Charizard!"

Melihat sosok yang menghentikan dirinya adalah sang majikan, Charizard pun menghentikan gerakannya. Red pun tersenyum lebar saat Green sudah berhasil menenangkan pokemon api itu.

"Green!"

Green segera membalikan badannya, lalu menghadap kearah Red. "Red! Apa kau terluka?" Green meletakan sebelah tangannya di pipi Red.

Merasakan hangatnya tangan sang gym leader membuat warna wajah Red menjadi selaras dengan namanya. Sikap perhatiannya inilah yang menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Red mencintai Green, meskipun yang menjadi sikap utamanya adalah dingin, sombong, dan menyebalkan.

"U-Uhh.. Ya.. Uh! Maksudku tidak!.. Aku baik.. U-Untung kau datang.. Hehehe..." ucap Red terbata-bata, sambil melirikkan matanya kearah lain. Malu.

Green kembali menoleh kearah Charizard. "Kau harusnya tak melakukan itu, Charizard! Bukankah pokemon dan trainer adalah teman?! Kau tak boleh menyerang teman!" ketegasan ucapan Green membuat Charizard menunduk.

"S-Sudahlah Green.. Mungkin dia lagi PMS! Dia jadi sensitif, makanya saat aku tak sengaja menginjak ekornya tadi, dia langsung menyerangku..! Jadi.. Maaf ya Chrizard!" kata Red berbohong. Padahal dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa Charizard tiba-tiba mengamuk tadi.

Mendengar pernyataan konyol dari rivalnya, Green mendelik. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau tak bicara dengan Charizard lagi, Red. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka gara-gara dia." Green mengangkat pokeball-nya ke depan, hendak mengembalikan Charizard.

"Ehh! Jangan dulu simpan dia! Pembicaraanku dengannya belum selesai!" Red menghentikan Green.

"Kau masih sudi bicara dengannya setelah dia mencoba membakarmu tadi? Yang benar saja!"

"Uhh.. Aku yakin kali ini dia tidak akan menyerangku lagi!"

"Aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang selalu kalian bicarakan?"

Mampus. Masa iya Red harus mengatakan bahwa selama ini dia selalu curhat dengan Charizard masalah perasaannya pada Green. Si Charizard ituu! Kalau saja dia tidak mengamuk tadi, Green pasti tidak akan menanyakan hal ini!

"Uhh.. Kami hanya.. Bicara soal... Umm..."

Melihat Red yang sudah terbata-bata seperti itu, Green yakin ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh rivalnya itu. Dan kemungkinan besar, mau dipaksa menggunakan cara apapun, Red tidak akan mengatakannya. Tapi tentu saja Green tahu cara untuk mengetahui hal yang disembunyikan Red.

"Charizard! Pokemon tidak tahu yang namanya berbohong kan? Katakan apa yang selama ini kalian bicarakan?"

Ukh! Mampus! Mentang-mentang cucu professor! Cerdas sekali dia bertanya pada pokemon yang sudah sangat patuh sekali padanya. Tentu saja meskipun Red sudah melarang Charizard dengan isyarat dibelakang Green, Charizard tetap menjawab pertanyaan majikannya dengan bahasa isyarat tentunya. Begini bahasanya:

Charizard menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Red, lalu ia menekuk kedua cakarnya sehingga cakarnya membentuk hati, terakhir dia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Green. Memahami jawaban Charizard, sebuah seringaian mengembang di wajah sang gym leader. Sedangkan Red langsung menepuk jidatnya, lalu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dengan kedua tangannya.

Green kembali melangkah mendekati Red, lalu men-sejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Red, yang ditutupi oleh tangan.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Kau payah dalam berbohong, Red. Ingat itu." ucap Green tersenyum.

Red tak berani melepaskan tangannya. Tamatlah sudah, Green sudah mengetahuinya! Aaarrggh! Arceuuss! Kenapa ini harus terjadiiii?!

"Tatap aku, Red. Aku bicara padamu." Green menegaskan nada bicaranya.

Red tetap tak melepaskan tangannya. Ia tak berani menatap kedua iris emerald lelaki dihadapannya ini yang mulai menatap tajam kearahnya.

Green mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Hanya satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Jika kalian ingin tahu hal apa itu, kalian akan segera tahu. Green akan melakukannya sekarang. Ia membalikkan posisi topi Red, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas kening Red yang tidak tertutupi tangannya, hanya tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya.

Seketika itu juga, Red tersentak, melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya setelah sensasi hangat dikeningnya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak sangat cepat, dan wajahnya terasa panas. Kini, wajah kedua pemuda itu berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Cukup dekat untuk merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Iris ruby bertemu dengan iris emerald untuk beberapa saat.

Kejadian ini membuat senyuman Charizard mengembang. Usahanya ini, dimana dia berpura-pura mengamuk, telah berhasil menyampaikan cinta sang rival majikannya. Misinya sebagai peri cinta jadi-jadiannya pun berhasil diselesaikan!

Green kembali tersenyum pada Red, lalu mengusap-ngusap, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Red.

"Sudah waktunya menutup gym. Kurasa hari ini aku akan pulang ke Pallet Town bersamamu." kata Green sebelum ia melangkah untuk menutup gym-nya.

Red masih membatu ditempat, wajahnya masih memerah dan bahkan kedua iris ruby-nya masih terbelalak. Salah satu tangannya memegangi keningnya yang tadi dikecup. Lalu tiba-tiba, Charizard mendekati Red, menyenggol-nyenggol bahu anak itu menggunakan siku lengannya. Mengetahui bahwa semua kegilaan tadi adalah siasat gila dari pokemon yang juga gila milik Green itu, Red mendaratkan tinju tepat di kepala Charizard.

"Erggh! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Dasar bodoh! Kau mau membunuhku?! Kurang ajar! Akan ku celupkan ekormu ke dalam air!" bentak Red.

Lalu Charizard menunjukkan ekspresi marah sambil melipat kedua lengannya didada, menuntut Red untuk melakukan satu hal setelah seseorang sudah menolongnya.

"T-Tapi... Terima kasih... Lain kali aku akan curhat pada Poli saja..."

.

.

.

.

 **-End-**

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaah!

Another Originalshipping fic! Pokoknya aku akan buat fandom pokemon penuh dengan Originalshipping/Palletshipping fic! Muahahahaha! *evil laugh* /ditendang

Huaa.. Arceus..! Mata ini lelah membaca fic Originalshipping/Palletshipping bahasa inggris.. Berharap di fandom indonesia juga banyak yang nge-publish fic OTP-ku itu. :'v Ah, entah kenapa jadi baper sendiri kalau OTP minor. :'v Nasib.. Nasib..

Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan satu tahun Leila berprofesi sebagai Author dan Reader di FFn! Yeey! :D

Oke, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca fic ini dan semua readers yang sudah memberi dukungan selama satu tahun ini. Mohon maaf buat segala kekurangannya.

Sampai jumpa lagi!

 **Sign,**

 **Leila Scarlet Vanilla.**

.

.

 **Review, please. :3**


End file.
